¡Es un peluche!
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Azula y Ty Lee decide regalarle un esponjoso peluche de un Pato tortuga. Este fic participa en la "Semana Tyzula" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece.

Este fic participa en la "Semana Tyzula" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

* * *

—¡Azula, Azula! ¡Sé que estás ahí! Abre, pequeña dormilona —gritaba una entusiasta Ty Lee afuera de la habitación de la princesa. Y volvió a tocar la puerta, por quinta vez en los últimos diez segundos.

La Maestra Fuego dentro de su alcoba se levantó de la cama con molestia. ¡Muerte para todos los que se atrevieran a despertarla!

Se calzó sus zapatillas y aún con la melena despeinada, fue a averiguar qué era tan urgente como para interrumpir su sueño.

—Ty Lee —gruñó—. Sabes que no me gusta que me despierten —explicó con limitada paciencia.

La chica de rosa sonrió, ya acostumbrada a la actitud de su amiga.

—Vamos, Azula. ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! No puedes estar con una actitud de perros en este día tan especial —la reprendió cruzándose de brazos; y gracias a aquel movimiento, Azula notó la bolsa de regalo que sostenía en su mano derecha.

—¿Qué es? —interrogó interesada, pero sin hacerlo tan obvio.

De nuevo, Ty Lee se llenó de fervor.

—Un regalo, ¿acaso no es obvio? ¿qué más podría ser? —rió divertida—. Ábrelo.

La Maestra Fuego no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato deshizo la bolsa para poder sacar su contenido.

—¿Un Pato tortuga? —arrugó el ceño y regresó con desdén el obsequio a su envoltura—. Es sólo un simple peluche —Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su desagrado. ¿Tenía cara de que le gustaran las cosas esponjosas e inservibles como aquel juguete?—. ¿Qué clase de regalo es este? —escupió con indiferencia.

—Yo... Lo vi en el mercado el otro día —Mala elección de palabras. Si no era de una joyería, de un sastre, o de esa linda pero costosa tienda de accesorios para el cabello, no le interesaba. Azula rodó los ojos, casi inconscientemente. Ty Lee se sintió herida, como nunca antes se había sentido a su lado—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan mala? —Hizo ese puchero previo al llanto y salió corriendo, hasta perderse entre los pasillos del palacio.

La pregunta quedó en el aire. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan mala? Para empezar, ¿ella era mala?

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de extrañeza. Nunca se le había ocurrido clasificarlo como maldad. Quizá egoísmo o superioridad, pero jamás maldad.

Ahora por culpa de Ty Lee se sentía malvada. Y eso no le gustaba, para nada. Porque después de clasificarse como "mala", en estos momentos se veía culpable. Tenía cierta pequeña pero punzante molestia en el pecho que no dejaba de repetir su conversación con Ty Lee.

Miró al peluche una vez más. ¡Estúpido Pato tortuga! Con sus enormes ojos de botón viéndola fijamente, como si supiera que había hecho algo incorrecto.

Lo tomó del cuello: Era realmente suave. Quizá no era el mejor regalo, pero al menos era una excelente imitación del animal real. El mismo peluche tenía ese gesto de tranquilidad y ternura, que tanto le molestaba porque justo le recordaba a su amiga.

Cerró los ojos, frustrada. Quizá sí había sido un poco (sólo un poco) cruel. Después de todo, ella fue la primera en felicitarla por su cumpleaños, y no sólo eso: Le había comprado un regalo. Aunque un tanto soso, la intención era lo que contaba: Fue a buscar un peluche para dárselo a su amiga, buscó algo que fuera tierno, que simbolizara su relación, algo esponjoso para su frío corazón, o únicamente ella sabrá por qué eligió un Pato tortuga, pero lo importante fue que lo hizo y decidió entregárselo con cariño.

Y créanlo o no, Azula sí apreciaba a sus amistades. Muy en el fondo. Así que sin perder el tiempo, salió de su alcoba y fue a buscarla.

* * *

—Sabía que estarías aquí —La sorprendió sentándose a su lado. Ty Lee era predecible. Desde que se fue supo que no había ido lejos, porque realmente más que huir, quería que Azula la encontrara.

—Azula —Estaba asombrada por verla ahí. La Princesa notó que en sus ojos no había rastro de enojo o rencor; sin embargo, su mirada avellana aún tenía ese toque de tristeza.

—Lo siento —dijo sin mirarla, posando toda su atención en el estanque de Patos tortuga, a quienes la acróbata había estado alimentando hasta hace un par de segundos.

Ella sonrió complacida. No todos los días la Maestra Fuego se disculpaba.

—Fue un regalo lindo. Gracias —Fue lo último que mencionó respecto al tema.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, Azula, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Y se abalanzó sobre ella, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo. La Maestra Fuego, tirada en el césped con su amiga encima, también le correspondió el gesto, aunque no tan efusiva.

* * *

Esa noche, ya en su cama, después de haber tenido un banquete real, regalos por parte de la nobleza, y un festejo exclusivo sólo para la familia de la cumpleañera, reconoció que el obsequio más significativo había sido el peluche. Y asegurándose de que nadie la viera, se durmió con el Pato tortuga entre sus brazos.


End file.
